The overall objectives of this research are a complete evaluation of potential environmental effects from N-nitroso sarcosine. The acute and chronic toxicity of N-nitrososarcosine as well as carcinogenicity and mutagenicity in mice will be assayed. Furthermore, conditions under which commonly occurring compound (i.e. sodium nitrite and sarcosine or dimethylglycine) react to form N-nitrosarcosine will be determined. Furthermore, biochemical lesions induced by nitrososarcosine will also be identified and quantitated. In vivo nitrosation of sarcosine and dimethylglycine will be studied chemically by isolating nitrosamines from the stomachs of animals treated with these amines in combination with sodium nitrite and biologically by assaying for tumors in mice fed chronically with these amines and sodium nitrite.